


Fuoco e Acciaio

by ImperialPair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo:  Fuoco e AcciaioFandom: Fullmetal AlchemistPairing: Roy x EdChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: IntensitàOOC, Future fiction!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Fuoco e Acciaio  
> Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
> Pairing: Roy x Ed  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Intensità  
> OOC, Future fiction!

Quello che stavano facendo non era del semplice del sesso ed era l’unica consapevolezza che Roy riusciva ad avvertire in quell’istante. Era completamente diverso dalle donne con cui era stato anni prima, per reprimere quei bisogni fisiologi che avevano tanagliato la sua gioventù, di cui ormai non ricordava il volto di nessuna di esse. Quel ragazzo aveva cancellato qualsiasi traccia sia del vecchio se stesso.  
In quell’istante spingeva dentro il corpo dell’ormai maggiorenne Fullmetal Alchemist sentendo un trasporto e un’intensità talmente profonda da non essere paragonabile al solo piacere fisico. Era qualcosa di ancora più intenso, era la voglia di offrire i loro corpi, di sentirsi fremere e desiderare non per un semplice desiderio carnale ma per i sentimenti che entrambi provavano.  
Il flame alchemist aveva quasi la sensazione che il suo fuoco si stesse mescolando con l’acciaio di Edward, proprio come se l’alchimia di quel ragazzo fosse tornata e che si stessero creando un nuovo tipo di potere alchemico.  
Non aveva dubbi, quella era la famosa alchimista, quella sensazione che dava l’illusione di amalgamarsi con il proprio partner, sensazione che Roy Mustang avrebbe voluto provare per il resto della propria esistenza.


End file.
